Robin's Little Sister
by sky-diving purple kangaroo
Summary: Ollie Grayson is your average demigod until her older half brother finds her. The only problem is her brother is the leader of the teen titans and the next great prophecy is beginning, making keeping a secret this big nearly impossible. Not HoO complient
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of the Internet. This story is just a little for-fun piece. It's not as nice as my normal writing 'cuz its not edited. Hope you like it!**

**note: I didn't like the original version, so I changed it. If you don't like it...too bad!**

* * *

I stepped out of the ugly yellow taxi that somehow failed to remind me of home and looked around my new home. No. Not home. This place, Jump City, would never be my home. My home is and always will be New York, more specifically Camp Half-Blood.

I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't been located by my brother or, as I know now, my half brother. Apparently he traced down my old orphanage and in turn, me. Little twelve year old me, left without anybody for nearly eight years after my guardians were killed in a freak accident involving a "gas explosion"(cough-monster attack-cough). Oh, he felt guilty, guilty that while I was "living on the streets", he was being trained by THE Batman or while I was left without anybody to care for me, he became part of a super hero team.

But he doesn't know how I found a family at "the run-down old summer camp that allowed homeless children to stay year-round" or how some people avoided me like the plague because of my Underworldly heritage or of the true friends I made and the love I found.

Those were my only thoughts as I looked upon titan tower for the first time, but I knew I wouldn't be looking at it for long because as soon as something attacked me, as they always do, I would be kicked out. Free to go home to my friends, my family. _Well, here I go._ I walked up the rocky slope and was halfway there when the door burst open and a black-haired teen jumped out. He's in a red and green super-hero ensemble with a mask to match. _Oh my gods. It's my brother. It's Robin. _These were the only thoughts that registered in my panicking mind, well other than 'ha ha ha, my brother looks so stupid, I can't believe he's wearing TIGHTS!' but that wasn't very relevant.

"Ollie!" he shouted. I've never gone by my real name, Olivia. I was always Ollie. Just as my brother has always been Robin or Robby, never Dick; where did he get Robin, you ask- it's his middle name. He always went by it because it sounded more superhero-ish, which was his life's dream. Looks like he got his wish. He skidded to a stop five feet away from me, as if he's just now taking in my appearance. I don't blame him; I've changed a lot in the past seven years. The last time he saw me, I was probably wearing something bright orange with lots of yellow polka dots or something with my hair in pig tails. Today I was wearing black skinny jeans, a fitted purple t-shirt, an over sized black hoodie, and high-tops to match with my bangs brushed over my right eye, strategically covering the scar running from my eyebrow to my ear. He'd see it eventually, but I didn't want to scare him too much during our first meeting in more than six years.

He was still staring and it was starting to get creepy. How long was it going to take for him to figure out it was still the same me? That I still get crazy hyper spells and wear a Cheshire cat grin that could make anybody smile? Finding out that I'm the only daughter of Erebus didn't change me at all, except the fact that I now wear shadowy colors to enhance the effect of being able to blend into shadows. _Now Olive, you need to snap out of this gloomy homesickness and spend some time with your brother._ Sigh. The little mind voice was right, time to get the crazy ball a-rolling.

"Hey, Robin! Watcha starin' at Birdbrain?" I say with my signature grin. This snaps him out of it and he smiles the smile that only I can bring out and rushes forward to give me a hug. He has me in a death grip, when he finally decides to let me go, my arms hurt from being hugged so hard but I'm still smiling like a crazy person. "Good to see you Robby," I said.

"It's good to see you, too. I thought I'd never see you again. I wouldn't have if Cyborg hadn't come across your name when we were checking to see if anybody had finally matched up our birth names with our hero names on the computer."

"Aw, you missed your little sister," I joked in a baby voice.

"'Course I did, but now I'm not so sure."

"Hey!" I exclaimed while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Joking! Oh, and we should probably head inside; it's getting dark." He took my suitcase and wheeled it up to the open door. I followed reluctantly for two reasons. One- I had no problem with the dark, it meant more shadows and two- I was a little bit afraid to meet Robin's friends. Robin took me to an elevator and told me he would introduce me to the team after I unpacked into one of the spare rooms because apparently they were having dinner and ate like wildebeests and since I already ate, I'd be in danger of puking. Robin's lack of confidence in my ability to keep food down was slightly insulting- after all, I did eat with the Hermes cabin, home of the Stoll brothers(drinkers of tuna sandwich smoothies), for six years.

My room was in general bedroom format with a closet, a desk with lamp (at least I brought my laptop- a "house warming" present that the Hermes kids stole for me after I got claimed), a dresser and a bed with purple and blue sheets. Robin tried to help me unpack but gave up after about five minutes and told me he'd be back in an hour. This worked out well for me, because it allowed me to unpack everything without having to answer the difficult questions such as 'how did you get all of that stuff in there?'(gotta love the magic those Aphridite kids can work on anything clothes related) or 'is that a fang?'(why yes, yes that is a fang Robin), yep, that'd go over _really_ well.

I took the entire hour Robin gave me to unpack, but at least I was done. The bad news was that now I had to go meet the teen titans. Oh, joy. As we were waiting in the elevator, I had officially hit ten on the freak-out-meter.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Do I have to meet your friends?"

"Stop worrying Ollie. Trust me, compared to Beast Boy you are absolutely normal. That's saying something." I grin and push him playfully for calling me weird. The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the room full of every adult's worst fear.

Teenagers with super powers.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo. Like it? Hate it? Review it? They're short chapters, forgive me! Bye! *waves enthusiastically***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, readers! Chapter 2- the new version is up and running. This is just a short little filler chapter. Now read I say, read! *mutters* Please.**

* * *

The second we stepped in the talking ceased. There they were, the original Teen Titans. All of them. Staring at me, even my brother was- gauging my reaction. None of them were smiling, but of course I wasn't smiling either_. I refuse to show any degree of friendliness or happiness around people until I trust them. The only person I trust within 100 miles of here is Robin. _Robin's arm is still around my shoulders, a fact I just noticed. A fact that made me feel safe. A fact that gave me the bravery to break the lengthening silence.

"Um, hi." Smooth Olivia, real smooth. Now they'll think you're an imbecile. A girl in tall boots, mini skirt and cut-off tank top, all made out of the same shiny purple material ran, no _flew_, forward.

"Hello! You are Robin's sister?" she nearly shouted. I really didn't know how to answer that question- should I shout at her too? Was that a rhetorical question? Thankfully, Robin chose now to intervene.

"Oh, yeah. Team, this is my little sister Ollie Grayson. The one that's going to be staying here. Ollie, this is Starfire," he pointed to the girl that greeted me that appeared to be 17.

"Cyborg," he pointed to a big guy with a bunch of metal body-parts that looked about 19.

"Raven," Robin next pointed to a girl on the other side of the room. She looked Goth, but who am I to judge? Most people assume that I'm Goth and she looked about 16.

"And that's Beast Boy." A 16 year old boy with green skin that looked like he had one too many pixie sticks waved to me from his seat on the back of a couch and lost his balance and fell over. He immediately jumps back up, not perturbed in the slightest by his fall. I can tell that at least I'll get along well with him.

"Well, now that we're back to the awkward silence that we all apparently love, what should we do?" said Raven in a low-for-a-girl drawling voice.

"Video games!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted in unison and practically materialized in front of the TV with remotes in their hands. I shook my head with a smile when I saw Robin with them. Raven had sat down in the corner, her nose buried in a frayed black book. Lucky. I had to avoid reading in the open here because of the questions that might be raised by the Titans when they see a book written in ancient Greek.

Starfire started chatting unceasingly to me about random things, but I didn't mind. It was just the way she was. I actually joined in the conversation from time to time. Hours of listening to Annabeth talk about architecture and the Aphrodite girls at camp (long story) had trained me for times of extreme boring-ness like this. After half an hour with her I almost trusted her, but I didn't smile. Not yet.

After two hours of listening to Starfire talk, Robin makes me go to my room because apparently, it isn't good for twelve year olds to stay up late on school nights. _Crap_. I have to go to school for the first time in almost eight years with ADHD and dyslexia. Should be fun. _Not. _Besides, I probably already have finished high school in terms of knowledge since the Athena cabin had taken it upon themselves to teach the year-rounders at camp. Did I want to learn calculus at the age of eight? No. Did Annabeth insist I learn it anyway? Of course she did.

Though I really didn't want to, I went to my room in the end. I got on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I was in my bed and closing my eyes when the dream took hold of me.

* * *

**Remember, it's a filler. If you liked it, review! If you think it could use some work, review! But keep in mind, constructive critisism is one thing; making the author cry is another. And yes, unfortunately I speak from experience. I listen to my reviewers! Ollie will not have a boyfriend (as of yet) in this story!**


End file.
